In flat display technology, advantages of organic light emitting diode displays (OLEDs) include being thin, active emitting, fast response times, wide viewing angles, wide color gamut, high brightness, and low energy consumption, so OLED displays have gradually become a third generation display technology after liquid crystal displays (LCDs). In comparison to LCDs, OLEDs offer advantages of low energy consumption, thinness, and wide viewing angles. Nowadays, people are placing increasing demands on the resolution of displays. However, manufacturing OLEDs having high quality and high resolution still presents many challenges.
In current OLED design, OLEDs include complex pixel circuits, such that in design of high resolution products, there are stringent requirements on manufacturing process. Hence, in order to more timely and accurate monitor products, a test circuit having a test point corresponding to each component is usually provided in the OLEDs. By measuring each test circuit, parameters of each component are obtained.
There are few fixtures designed to illuminate OLED test element group (TEG), all of which are “snap-on cover type” fixtures in current laboratory practice. When light emits from a top of a fixture, probes contact anodes and cathodes of a TEG at a cover of the fixture, by which measurement of viewing angle of luminescent points of the TEG is limited, and it cannot use to multi-angle and large-angle measurement. Also, a fixture can only be used for illuminating one kind of TEGs, resulting in a waste of resources. Furthermore, there is no consideration of thickness difference of TEG in design of the fixture, so it easily causes poor contact and damage to probes.